Se pelea con el corazón
by Karoly Alire
Summary: Yo no sabía nada más aparte de donde había crecido, ahora me tocaría vivir un nuevo mundo de aventuras y peligros; ¿No puede ser peor que vivir en Venezuela, verdad? Recopilación de retos e historias para el foro "Campamento Greco-Romano"
1. Una nueva vida

Disclaimer: El mundo donde se basa así como la mayoría de los personajes son de la autoria de Rick Riordan, no mía. Solo me pertenecen algunas cosas de la misma.

 _Este fic participa en el_ _ **Reto de Inauguración: Tu llegada al campamento** del foro **El campamento Greco-romano.**_

Como todo el mundo lo esta haciendo, pondré todos mis retos en esta misma historia. Le agradezco a quién fue la idea.

* * *

Se pelea con el corazón

Una nueva vida

Me gusta pensar en Venezuela como una tierra de cultura, buena comida, lindos paisajes y que no le falta de nada para ser un lugar para disfrutar. Así como tenemos leyendas y mitos, hay refranes; y si bien estoy segura que esta frase no se inventó aquí, creo que ya es algo que puede decirse casi como un himno 'RUN BITCH RUUUUN!'

Curiosamente, lo mío no fue por la inminente taza de criminalidad o secuestro, o prefiero pensar que fue así.

Todo comenzó una tranquila noche; la luz se había ido así que el calor era horrible por lo cual no podía dormir. No paraba de dar vueltas en mi cama tapándome y quitándome la sabana-para mi desgracia, tenía la costumbre de dormir con una- y sí, veía con una envidia a Kitty; que dormía aun con todo ese pelo encima, gata suertuda.

Empecé a oír voces de allá abajo, lo que no pudo evitar extrañarme; ¿con quién hablaría mi padre? Solo éramos nosotros dos; sé que podría llamar o alguien estuviera de visita, ¡pero era media noche! Y por lo menos mi padre no era de los que se ponían a inventar a estas horas.

No les mentiré, me gano la curiosidad.

Baje con cuidado, tenía puestas unas medias y esperaba que no rechinaran las escaleras; esta casa pertenecía a mis abuelos antes de que regresaran a Alemania, así que si se lo preguntan, es bastante viaje porque ellos no la compraron nueva precisamente.

Casi salto al sentir algo al lado de mi pierna, que cuando vi era solo mi gata. ¿Por qué se había levantado? Nunca la entendería, simplemente no le gustaba dejarme sola; ya me había sorprendido al verla montada en el muro de mi colegio.

Me puse cerca de la puerta de la sala, sin entrar en la misma; por alguna razón algo me decía que no debía hacer acto de presencia.

Tiempo después sabría que tenía razón.

"¡No puedes llevártela!" oí casi gritar a mi papá, alterado; que podría haber gritado de verdad de no ser porque pensaba que estaba durmiendo. Acaricie al bosque noruego-la especie de mi gato-para desestresarme, escuchar a mi papá molesto no era nada lindo.

"No planeo llevármela, solo te digo que debe ir a un lugar seguro" se me paro el corazón al oír esa voz aterciopelada, hermosa que uno juraría que quizás fuera una cantante. Mi padre me había asegurado que solo había alguien con tan bella voz.

¿Era mi madre? ¿Qué hacía aquí, después de 10 años? Ni siquiera hacía 10 la había visto, solo sabía que para mi cumpleaños número 6 mi papá me entrego una gata que era regalo de mi madre, y de allí no supe más. Sabía que debería salir a enfrentarla, reclamarle porque ahora se preocupara por mí; pero algo me decía que yo debía estarme quieta.

"Ha estado muy bien aquí toda su vida, muchas gracias; sé que la cosa esta fea, ¡pero va a mejorar, tengo fe!" cabe destacar que yo no compartía esa opinión, toda mi vida viendo el mismo gobierno de mierda le quitan las esperanzas a cualquiera.

"No lo digo solo por eso Félix, ya tiene 16, es peligroso, comenzaran a venir. Allí estará a salvo; hay un buen lugar estados unidos" me quede de piedra al oír eso; tanto que no pude evitar asomarme a ver si lo decía en serio.

Me quede de piedra al verla.

Mi padre tenía razón, nos parecíamos; la piel un poco más bronceada que la mía, pero el mismo cabello castaño dorado, facciones gráciles, y ojos color ámbar. Era tal como la había imaginado.

Ella me vio al instante, aunque no pareció hacer alarde de querer delatarme. Pero su mirada me lo confirmo todo; tenía que irme.

Nunca entenderé como lo supe.

. . .

El estar viva era cosa de suerte.

No entendía como lo había logrado. Cuando mi madre se fue y mi padre se quedó dormido, yo fui y tome todas las cosas que creí necesitar, algo de comida, ropa, mi pasaporte alemán-todos saben que el venezolano no sirve para nada fuera del país-, euros de mis cumpleaños, y por raro que suene, Kitty. Sé que no era buena idea viajar con un gato, sin embargo ya debía dejar a mi padre, a ella no la dejaría.

Salí de mi casa y me fui al puerto lo más rápido posible; estaba segura que alguno de ellos debería dar con Vargas, Sucre o Margarita, en cualquiera de ellos podría agarrar un barco para irme.

Probablemente no era la mejor idea, pero tenía más posibilidades de infiltrarme en un crucero que en un avión.

La verdad, lo había conseguido.

Tome un barco de carga a Vargas, de Vargas tome un ferry a Margarita; y en Margarita tome un crucero que embargaría en Miami.

Me encontraba en la proa del barco, comiendo un poco del muffin viejo que me dieron. Conocía algunos de los empleados que tuvieron pena por mí, no me delataron ni nada; una de ellas era cocinera que como debía tener todo fresco, si tenía más de un día debía botarlo, así que me daba algo de comida. No tenía el mejor sabor, aunque era comestible.

Dormía fuera del barco; eran vacaciones así que solo había llovido una vez en lo que estaba afuera. Era más peligroso en los pasillos por si me cachaba un guardia que me trataría de escoltar a una habitación inexistente.

Iba a revisar mi bolsa a ver si tenía algo más guardado de comida, cuando me quede sin aliento por lo que vi.

Un cambio de ropa, una pulsera como si fuera de bronce trenzado, y un pasaporte estadounidense.

Agarre el pasaporte lo antes posible, temiendo que alguien lo hubiera puesto por accidente y me pudiera caer una gorda por hurto.

" _Esto es imposible_ " dije al verlo.

Karoly Alire; tenía mi nombre y todo con una foto actual. Ponía que me lo había sacado hace unas pocas semanas, y aunque nací en Venezuela era residente estadounidense, con eso podía entrar sin que me hicieran preguntas.

Dentro del mismo había una nota.

 _Me alegro que me escucharas querida, sé que no es mucho pero espero ayude. Ahora que te has embarcado, debo decirte aquí lugar debes ir porque Estados Unidos ciertamente es mucho más grande del lugar donde vienes._

 _3677 W Schimmer Dr, Grand Island, NE 68803, EE. UU._

 _Con respecto a la pulsera, siempre tráela contigo; cuando sea necesario solo di 'kardiá'_

 _Mamá._

No sabía ni que pensar, ¿ella estaría aquí? ¿Debería buscarla para que me quede en su habitación? En todos estos días nunca le había visto. ¿A qué se refería con decir esa palabra? ¡¿Y de dónde había sacado una foto mía para hacerse un pasaporte falso?! Que no sabía mucho de pasaportes de ese país, pero en serio se veía de verdad.

Solo podía rezar porque esto saliera bien.

. . .

No podía creer como no me mandaron a la cárcel o deportada.

Use el estúpido pasaporte, me harían menos preguntas que si usaba el Alemán. Me llame idiota desde el momento que lo entregue; que sabrían que era falso, que iban a enterarse que no era ninguna clase de ciudadana.

Pero no pasó nada eso.

De alguna manera mágica, yo formaba parte de su base de datos, ¿mi mamá me habrá inscrito cuando era niña o algo así? Sabía que si el padre tenía la nacionalidad el hijo podía obtenerla, así es como tenía la alemana a fin de cuentas; pero no podía creer que en serio haya funcionado.

Esto cada vez tenía menos sentido.

De todas formas, cambie mis euros por dólares y estaba dispuesta a ir a la central de autobuses a uno que me llevara a Nebraska.

La central estaba un poco lejos, no me quedaba de otra más que ir a pata porque tanto dinero así no tenía y quería conservar lo máximo posible para cualquier necesidad.

¿Honestamente? Miami no era tan diferente a Venezuela; fauna abundante como en Margarita, un calor de mierda como en Maracaibo. Perros del tamaño de una camioneta-

Un minuto, ¡esa mierda no estaba en país!

Debería estar alucinando, o bien me quede dormida en una banca y esto no era un sueño. Al frente mío tenía tres perros enormes, como si fueran un mastín napolitano pero del triple de su tamaño, y unos ojos rojos como si le hubieran inyectado sangre.

Estaba paralizada del miedo, no sabía que hacer; lo único que me hizo reaccionar es que mi gata empezó a gruñirles y a sisear. Estaba a punto de tomarla en brazos y salir de allí corriendo. Hasta que otra alucinación salvaje apareció.

Creció; como si estuviera evolucionando pero sin el brillo-¿mucho pokemon en mi infancia no creen?-hasta ser aún más grande que si fuera un león adulto, con un pelaje dorado y resplandeciente, y unas garras y dientes parecidos a los dientes de sable.

Se le aventó al más grande sin dudarlo en lo más mínimo.

Tenía a otros dos, viéndome; estaba segura que Kitty que iba a saltarles encima si pudiera, pero ahora estaba ocupada. Hice lo que pasaba cada vez que ya no sabía que hacer: entre en piloto automático.

Me quite la pulsera.

" _Kardiá_ " también cambio de forma; de repente era un látigo de más de dos metros de largo, completamente trenzado en bronce.

Un perro me gruño antes de saltarme encima. Agarrando con fuerza el látigo, le di hacia su dirección que le dio de lleno en la cara, haciendo un sonido de dolor antes de desaparecer en polvo dorado.

Kitty ya se había encargado del primero, y no tardo en enterrarle sus dientes en el cuello del tercero. Ahora solo estábamos rodeadas de polvo.

Yo no sabía que decir, apenas pude musitar otra vez la palabra con lo que se volvió una pulsera y me puse otra vez. Mire a mi gata, que ahora parecía más bien una leona; se encontraba acostada enfrente mío y me miraba, como si quiera hacer algo para no arriesgarse a que pasara otra cosa.

Con mi bolso en mi espalda, agarre su trasportín-que había tenido que usar en los barcos y aviones- y con la otra me sujete de su collar, posándome en sus lomos. No pregunten como supe que eso es lo que quería hacer, simplemente lo hice.

Arranco como un todoterreno.

. . .

A partir de allí sino estaba montada en un autobús, iba encima de Kitty. De alguna manera sabía cuándo necesitaba que fuéramos algún lado, había comprado un mapa y tenía que decirle direcciones a veces, apuntándole a donde ir; no podía creer que estuviera tan entrenada, aunque de por si no creía todo lo que había pasado.

Me había topado con cosas horribles un par de veces más, yo simplemente hacía lo posible con mi arma pero admitía que si no tuviera esa leona conmigo, estaría ya muerta. Tenía una piel imposible; había visto como esas cosas la mordían no habían hecho ni siquiera marcas. Comenzaba a comprender porque a veces los cepillos que usaba en su pelaje cuando era gato se rompían.

¿Mi opinión de todo esto? No lo pensaba; solo sabía que tenía que ir al lugar donde me indico mi madre y ahí pediría respuestas.

Curiosamente, Kitty me llevo allí. Tuve que pedirles que me dejaran entrar con ella, por lo visto no era usual; les asegure que si no la molestaban no les pasaría nada. Una chica de ojos cambiantes me ayudo a convencerlos, curiosamente tenía una voz que parecía que podría convencer a cualquiera; y luego de contarle más o menos como había llegado parecía saber algo de mí que yo no sabía.

Obtuvimos la respuesta tan solo cruce.

"Sabía que eras una de mis hermanas" musito con una media sonrisa, un holograma de una paloma con fondo rosado se poso sobre mí, mientras oía como me anunciaban como hija de Afrodita.

En serio necesitaba que me respondieran varias cosas aquí.


	2. El poder de la belleza

Disclaimer: El mundo donde se basa así como la mayoría de los personajes son de la autoria de Rick Riordan, no mía. Solo me pertenecen algunas cosas de la misma.

Muchas cosas que usare aquí no me pertenecen, son headcannons de la página ; si quieren saber más de estos y de otros personajes pertenecientes a la cabaña de Afrodita, vayan a mi perfil que allí tengo los links.

* * *

Se pelea con el corazón

El poder de la belleza

"Así que… ¿somos hijos de Afrodita? ¿Son mis hermanos?" pregunte mirándolos a todos de forma sorprendida, aun tratando de procesar lo ocurrido.

A pesar de todo, creo que estaba llevando las cosas con más calma de lo que me esperaba. Bueno, me habían dicho todo hace una hora y me pase pensando en ello mientras comíamos.

En realidad tenía cierto sentido, mi apariencia-hey, no me catalogaba de fea, demándenme por tener autoestima-, el ser buena adivinando sobre futuras parejas o quiénes harían una nueva, Kitty-en serio, sino era algo sobrenatural no se podría volver tan grande-, el obtener todas esas cosas durante el viaje, saber exactamente como se sentía la gente más veces de lo que me gustaría-por lo que me comentaron mis ehm, hermanos, debo tener empatía-.

Luego de venir cabalgando en lo que clasificaron como un león de nemea y tener una pulsera que puede transformarse en un látigo de bronce, creo que no era quién para negarme al tipo de cosas que me contaron.

Ahora estábamos en la cabaña, antes uno de mis hermanos había llevado mi poco equipaje en lo que me explicaban y era la hora del almuerzo. Esta es la primera vez que entraba.

No tenía nada contra el color rosa, en serio que no; mas esto parecía una réplica de una casa de muñecas que bordeaba entre lo infantil y lo cursi. Era linda, el problema es que no era mi estilo.

Decidí no concentrarme en eso.

"Así que nuestra madre es diosa del amor, la fertilidad y… ¿la ropa cara?" mencione tratando de recordar lo que dijo la chica de la capa morada, era la que había anunciado mi linaje y parecía tener importancia aquí.

Una de mis hermanas hizo un sonido entre el desconcierto y el enojo "¡Esta vez sí voy a matarla! ¡¿Cómo se le ocurre-?!"

"Drew, Sophie no es una mala persona; solo tiene una mala imagen, como la mayoría" suspiro con cierta resignación Piper, que parecía un poco acostumbrada al asunto.

"¡Eso no le da derecho a decir esas cosas!" se quejó la asiática, Drew por lo visto; que no parecía nada contenta por como llamo a nuestra cabina. Se tomaba la importancia de nuestra mamá y nosotros muy en serio, por lo que parecía.

Yo solo acariciaba el lomo de Kitty, tratando de desestresarme un poco; eso siempre solía calmarme. Ella ya había vuelto a su tamaño de gatito; alguien había dicho que le permitía la entrada y ahora que no había necesidad volvió a ser de apariencia inofensiva. No se sorprendieron tanto de tener que darle la bienvenida a un león de nemea, por lo que sabía no era la única persona con mascotas peligrosas; siempre que no tratara de herir a nadie no lo enviarían al tártaro.

Igual dije que era mejor no molestarla.

"Pero… ¿Por qué nuestra mala imagen?" pregunte en lo que la líder y la otra discutían, principalmente para evitar que Drew hiciera un intento de asesinato.

Cuando lo pregunte, pararon de pelear, todos se me quedaron viendo como si hubiera dicho un tema _en serio_ delicado.

"No siempre fue así" musito Drew apoyándose en la pared; varios se levantaron y cerraron las ventanas, Mike-posiblemente el más intimidante- cerró la puerta "Que conste, esto no sale de aquí; si lo sabes es porque eres una de nosotras."

Asentí de golpe; de todas formas no tenía a nadie a quién comentárselo.

"Antes de nosotros, antes de las guerras" Piper se sentó al lado mío en mi cama, mirándome seriamente "Fue en los ochenta, no sé si lo sabes, pero hubo una gran epidemia de SIDA. Casi todos los hijos de Afrodita la tenían, murieron por ello, Afrodita perdió más hijos en esa época por la enfermedad que cualquier otra cosa. Se nos culpó por traerlo al campamento."

"Desde entonces se le dio a los de Afrodita mala reputación, se nos trataba mal y eso se hizo una costumbre. Nuestros hermanos no tuvieron más remedio que no salir de la cabina para evitar el maltrato. De allí surgió la tradición de formar parejas para destrozarlas, así como el romper corazones; fue todo lo que nos quedó como venganza; usar el amor en contra."

"Cuando esa generación se fue, ya el daño estaba hecho; nuestros hermanos pensaron que nosotros solo íbamos para concentrarnos en banalidades. El campamento en que burlarse de nosotros era lo normal; así como nuestras tradiciones."

Término de relatar Piper, conmigo con los pelos de punta. Oh dioses, ¿Qué tan mal puede ser un daño para querer usar el amor en contra de la gente? ¿Qué tan mal la pasaron nuestros hermanos para llegar a eso, para tener que usar la belleza como autoestima por el maltrato sufrido? No quería imaginar lo que tuvo que ser, lo que estaba siendo.

No quería pensar eso, quise pensar en la parte buena.

"Entonces… ¿no siempre sucedió esto?" pregunte con curiosidad y levantando la mirada hacia mis hermanos, con cierta esperanza.

"Para nada, y vamos a mostrarte como planeamos que vuelva a ser" me voltee para ver a uno de mis hermanos, Mitchell si mal no recordaba; está retirando unas tablas del suelo, que cedieron con quizás demasiada facilidad. Me sorprendí cuando vi unas escaleras que dirigían a un lugar obviamente, secreto.

Las paredes parecían ser de tierra, aunque lo suficientemente compacta para que no inundara todo el lugar; a pesar de este detalle no fue lo más extravagante. Había una estantería con distintos ingredientes de aspecto antiguo, un destiladero que no sabía si era un juego de química o para drogas, y una especie de cuadernos, cada uno más viejo que el anterior, aunque era obvio que se trataba de mantenerlos en buen estado.

Parecían que habían tratado de limpiar el lugar, aunque aun así quedaba mucho por descubrir en mi opinión.

"¿Qué es este lugar?" pregunte curiosa, con todos que parecían querer observar algo más de cerca, ¿qué ideas tendrían en mente?

"Cuando se hizo el traslado del campamento, se decidió que tratar de destruir los viejos para construir nuevos no era exactamente el estilo de los griegos, incluso si los romanos estaban capacitados para mover el propio" menciono Piper mirando a Mike, que se encogió de hombros con una ligera sonrisa. Volvió a mirarme "Usando hechizos de los hijos de Hécate, se teletransporto el campamento a la zona; incluyendo esto que había estado cerrado los últimos 30 años."

"Lo que estás viendo, es el laboratorio de los hijos de Afrodita" interrumpió Drew a nuestra hermana; debí hacer alguna clase de mueca porque bufó "¿Qué? No tienes que ser hijo de Atenea para tener uno; si los chicos de Hécate tienen un lugar para sus hechizos, ¿por qué nosotros no tenemos para nuestras pociones?"

"¿Pociones?" repetí sorprendida. La sonrisa que me dio fue una llena de confianza, como un gato mirando a un ratón.

"Oh ya verás"

. . .

"Ven aquí" me llamo Mitchell con una sonrisa afable; para personalidades ferozmente emprendedoras como Drew, él era una persona más calmada y razonable, aun así podía notar que no por eso menos comprometida. Estaba frente a la biblioteca; algunos de los más chicos parecían ver a nuestro hermano como si llevara la voz campamente en esto, por lo cual no se habían atrevido a sacar los libros del librero. "¿Qué notas?"

"Muchos son viejos, la mayoría, aunque parecen que unos lo son más" pensé mientras veía unos que eran rollos como pergaminos. Asintió orgulloso.

"Tienes razón, algunos de estos son de antes de Roma" mis ojos se ampliaron mientras daba un paso atrás, temiendo tocar algunos; probablemente investigadores de los tiempos griegos matarían por unos así. Mitchell rió por mis reacción "Cálmate, aunque no se les ha dado mucho cariño en las últimas décadas, se les ha aplicado cuidados para que duren desde la época en que se crearon"

"Drew dijo que los de Hécate también tenían un laboratorio, y antes oí que los de Hefestos tenían forjas; ¿Por qué nosotros necesitamos esto?" pregunte con curiosidad.

"Son para las pociones de los hijos de Afrodita, así como encantamientos" instruyo señalando un rollo antiguo "Datan de la época de nuestros primeros hermanos; a pesar de los cuidados, a lo largo de los años suelen volver a escribirlo en otros lugares, usualmente con alguna mejora que agregar" dijo mientras agarraba varios cuadernos con las hojas ya amarillas, probablemente de los chicos de esta cabaña de antes que se iniciara el bullying contra nosotros "Conservamos estos por si alguien quiere revisar la receta original entre otras cosas, además de ver en qué siglo surgieron algunos"

Se apartó de mi lado, viendo a varios que parecían mirar las encuadernaciones en sus brazos con avaricia "Bueno chicos, vamos" se volteó hacia mi "Varios de nosotros somos entusiastas con estas premisas, cuando termines de ver lo demás; puedes unírtenos si quieres"

Honestamente quería ver de una vez; de pequeña las historias de magia siempre habían sido mis favoritas, ¿y ahora tenía hermanos que hacían hechizos? Totalmente quería ser testigo de eso; pero una mano se puso en mi hombro borrando mis esperanzas.

"Me temo que tendrás que esperar, hay más cosas que ver"

. . .

Había un armario allí abajo, negro y con las puertas grandes de tal forma que casi pasaba desapercibido. Al abrirlo, se veía un montón de cosas distintas, la mayoría de ellas eran únicas en el sentido que no veía otra por ningún lado.

Piper agarro un par de zapatos de tacón con lo que parecía pintura dorada, que aun teniendo almohadillas negras en la base del pie se veía incómodo. Hice una mueca; parecía que trataba de no reírse con mi reacción "Lo sé, parecen armas letales, y en realidad lo son"

Me le quede viendo, obviamente sin entender que aparentemente eso no estaba hecho para que una tropezara y se matara en el proceso. Acercándose a la pared, una de estas poseía una roca de un tamaño parecido al de mi mano; golpeó todas sus fuerzas la punta contra la roca, ¿la sorpresa? La roca tenía una grieta, pero el zapato estaba intacto. Abrí la boca, impresionada.

"Zapatos recubiertos de oro imperial, una capa suficiente para hacer verdadero daño" dijo mientras movió sus pies, notando que traía unas botas de cuero con punta y suela de lo que parecía bronce; que para estas alturas, probablemente sea "No te engañes por el cuero, es piñatex; cuando salió al mercado le pedí a mi padre bastante del material, es como el cuero pero lastimar a ningún animal. Pero como sospechas, si, es bronce celestial"

Yo era más fan de las botas, iba a pedirle si tendría de mi número cuando saco un estuche: todo estaba lleno con pintalabios de varios colores, bastante parecidos en mi opinión. Decidí no abrir la boca, seguramente me lo diría ella solita.

"Varios de mis hermanos insisten en ver cómo cambiar el color, pero que la funcionalidad sea la misma" enarque una ceja; ella agarro uno que tenía aspecto de ser magenta "Una receta diseñada de forma antigua; hecha para que no reaccionen con los labios pero si la piel en general; este labial contiene veneno paralizante"

Me sorprendí mientras parecía indicar de otros tipos; curativo, venenoso, algunos seguían en fase de prueba y estaban viendo cuando sería adecuado probarlos.

Saco un frasco de perfume, era bastante compacto pero con suficiente líquido; por como lo agarraba no iba a mostrarme como olía "Perfume con capacidad de dormir"

De esa manera había otros artículos como horquillas que podían volverse dagas, pulseras de perlas que al sacar una y darla contra el suelo se hacían humo, espejos de capacidad reflectante como para encender fuego con luz artificial; con lo que una mujer llevaba en artículos cosméticos y de belleza se podía cargar un arsenal de armas impresionante.

"No soy gran fan de la moda, maquillaje o joyas" admitió encogiéndose de hombros y guardando los artículos "Pero muchos de estos me los llevaría a una misión sin dudarlos; son menos pesados que muchas armas que conozco y más fáciles de camuflar"

Estaba impresionada, no iba a mentir; aunque me había visto admirando la belleza de las modelos de revista, solía considerar triste como muchas personas solían basar su autoestima en la misma y por eso prefería ir al natural; mejor no ser tan bella y amarse a uno mismo que otra cosa. Pero tenía que admitir que si eso me ayudaba contra los monstruos, por mi iba con tantas cosas que parecería Lady Gaga.

"Vamos" al pie del primer escalón se encontraba Drew. Lo dijo de una manera tan autoritaria que de alguna manera me encontré yendo con ella antes de que me diera cuenta.

"Drew" le llamo Piper la atención, con una mirada de desaprobación. Como si fuera de cosa de todos los días, Drew le dio una sonrisa traviesa.

"Cálmate, solo lo hice para mostrarle lo primero; necesita saber del poder que nos puso como una de las cabinas más poderosas en el campamento en primer lugar antes de que las cosas salieran mal" menciono mientras empezaba a subir las escaleras en lo que yo la seguía.

. . .

No iba a decirlo, pero Drew fácilmente se me imponía más que Piper. No me malentiendan, veía a Piper como una persona fácilmente capacitada y resuelta, de hecho parecía ver qué estrategia usar contra Kitty antes de que se diera cuenta que en realidad no había problema con ella; pero tenía un aura afable y simpática, de esas que quieres hacerte su amiga. ¿Drew? No parecía dar miedo como uno de los hijos de Ares, sin embargo había una seguridad en ella desde en sus palabras hasta caminar que te hacía sentir que podía ponerte el mundo en contra con unas solas palabras.

Se veía maquillada y arreglada, más no parecía que dependiera de eso para ser bella y me daba la impresión que no lo hacía porque creyera necesitarlo. Eso o la empatía se me estaban descontrolando.

Yo había sido consiente de este poder desde mi infancia, solo que fueron mis profesores quienes lo señalaron y lo llamaron "ser sensible". Desde niña yo había sido susceptible a las emociones de otros, si una amiga lloraba yo lo hacía sin saber porque, si alguien se enojaba era capaz de pegar un puñetazo a la mesa sin razón aparente. Mis profesores me refirieron a una terapeuta infantil que me recomendó respiraciones, concentrarme en mis propias emociones, tratar de diferenciar entre lo que yo siento y lo que pueden influenciarme, tratar de poner una puerta imaginaria entre mi intuición y lo que yo sienta, entre otras cosas.

Al reflexionarlo un poco, posiblemente fue un entrenamiento para controlar mis poderes sin que ninguno de los dos lo sepa; era curioso como una terapia infantil había servido pero con poderes emocionales, tenía más lógica que esperar a que alguien que pudiera hacer algo de forma física lo manejara por consejo de un mortal.

Entre la sorpresa o quizás porque ellos eran en cierta forma mis iguales, me estaba siendo algo más difícil no saber accidentalmente los sentimientos de ellos. Podría ser ciega y sorda y aun así haber sentido la sorpresa colectiva cuando me vieron montada en un león de nemea los semidioses cuando llegue; o que la satisfacción de Piper cuando me nombraron su hermana.

Drew era…complicado. Podía sentir una especie de seguridad y coraje, demasiado simplemente para una buena educación, más del plano que en serio tuvo que pasarla mal en la vida para sentirse así. Debajo de eso estaba tratando por todos los medios de no saber; era algo que dejo atrás pero que nunca podría olvidar, varias cosas de hecho, que se sentía como ser arrastrada a un agujero negro.

Quizás por eso Drew me parecía tan digna de obedecer; aun con ese agujero negro del que probablemente solo estaba tocando la punta del iceberg se mantenía firme con autoestima y amor en sí misma, y no dejarse flanquear por nadie.

Apenas me di cuenta cuando saco un pequeño reproductor de DVDs y ponía una grabación.

"Esto es captura a la bandera, es un juego bastante popular en el campamento; se puso peor cuando lo mesclaron con juegos bélicos" menciono para luego apuntar "Es una de las zonas del bosque; nos habían puesto en un flanco donde se creía nadie atacaría porque no se nos veía con 'utilidad' los chicos de Nike atacaron, y esto fue lo que paso"

Mire a la pantalla; parecían que algunos semidioses se estaban preguntando si era en serio cuando una chica de quizás catorce años avanzo hacia ellos, empezando a rapear. Se quedaron quietos, probablemente por la sorpresa; no reconocía lo que estaba cantando algo de ser un monstruo y destrozarlos, cuando de repente ellos cayeron de rodillas, paralizados sin estar segura si era el miedo o algo más. Si ya había estado impresionada con los zapatos de oro, esto se llevaba la palma.

"No pudieron dar ni siquiera explicaciones a su líder" menciono Drew, con una sonrisa de orgullo "Cuando te dije que vinieras fue una demostración; se llama embrujahabla, hace que si digo algo a una persona o varias, se cumpla. Lo que acabas de ver es una variación, encantacantar-tranquila, no es un nombre oficial, aún se está escogiendo-; realiza cierta hipnosis y con la letra de la canción puede hechizar a algunas personas."

No sabía que pensar del nombre, pero ya en la tele había visto cosas parecidas al encantacantar, de hecho se supone que eso hacían las sirenas. Si alguien pudiera usar eso…me empezaba a preguntar como en serio no parecíamos una amenaza a otras cabinas.

Embrujahabla, encantacantar, empatía-esperaba que tuviera más que hacer que simplemente saber cómo se sienten las personas-, las pociones, el armamento-

"Aún queda algo más" yo me había quedado observando el piso mientras cavilaba, cuando iba a preguntarle de que se trataba, se me atoro la lengua. Frente a mí no estaba la Drew que había visto antes, no; era una chica guapísima también asiática, pero con el cabello castaño miel, ojos ámbar y leve bronceado; era como ver la versión más guapa de mí. Cuando se rió, note la voz de Drew.

"Mamá normalmente se transforma en la versión de belleza de una persona" dijo para sentarse al lado mío en mi litera, tuve que parpadear varias veces para notar como volvía a su aspecto normal "Me toma un poco de tiempo, pero puedo usar la niebla para cambiar de apariencia a voluntad; todos los de nuestra cabina pueden hacerlo, pero necesitan mucho entrenamiento"

Me quede de piedra, mientras veía como me tendía un espejo "Soy la que lleva más tiempo en la cabaña, así que me encargo de ayudar a los demás con sus poderes por coñazo que sea"

Parecía querer aparentar que en realidad le fastidiaba tener que estar aquí, por mucho que le gustara demostrar que somos más fuertes de lo que parecemos. Probablemente fue que aún seguía sorprendida, así que no podía mantenerme alejada de lo que sentía; noté orgullo, no solo por Afrodita sino por nosotros, incluso lo noté el cómo miró a Lacy en la grabación, no sé dejo notar pero lo sentí: estaba feliz de que lograra dominar sus poderes.

"Pero estas orgullosa, de ellos y de como lo han logrado" no pude conseguir mantener la boca cerrada; cuando me miró siendo pillada puse una mano en mi boca.

"¿Cómo-?" se detuvo en medio de la pregunta, recordando cuando les conté mi historia y lo de la empatía; se me acerco a mí entrecerrando los ojos, a lo que trague un poco "Como se te ocurra decir algo al respecto-"

"Drew, el punto era que le enseñaras sobre los poderes, no que la amenazaras" las dos nos volteamos a ver a Piper, que había subido y ahora estaba sentada en el suelo con las piernas en el agujero de las escaleras. Por la mirada que dio, no oyó lo que mencione de nuestros hermanos; eso pareció tranquilizar a Drew.

"Tú has tus cosas a tu manera, y yo a la mía" Piper rodó los ojos, pero la otra se mantuvo firme al respecto.

"Como te habrás dado cuenta, ayuda con los poderes; nosotros también damos distintas clases. Aunque se supone que en la cabina solo hay un líder, Mike y Drew-por increíble que parezca- me ayudan con eso; Mike se encarga de ayudar a los demás en combate y yo soy la guía en general, me toca encargarme en cosas oficiales entre otros detalles. ¿Qué tal te ha parecido la cabaña y nosotros?"

"¡Somos geniales!" admití quizás demasiado alto, sin embargo tenía esas palabras atoradas en la garganta desde que me mostraron la biblioteca; ¿hechizos, poderes, encanto y belleza, todo junto? ¿Cómo es que alguien creyera que era malo estar aquí?

Me oyeron allá bajo, porque pude sentir el orgullo y satisfacción colectiva de mis hermanos ante mi respuesta; me sonroje un poco apenada.

"¿Por qué han dejado que los demás sigan creyendo que no servimos para nada? ¡Si le mostramos lo de abajo y un par de combates con lo que podemos hacer, nadie se atreverá a decir algo en contra nuestra! ¿Por qué lo mantienen en secreto?"

"No es necesario alardear" me voltee hacia Drew, con una pierna encima de otras y cruzada de brazos; parpadee un poco, confundida.

"¿Eh?"

"Drew, en ti eso ha sonado un poco mezquino" le reto Piper con diversión, a lo que la nombrada le dio una mirada de muerte; algo me decía que ellas peleaban mucho "Lo que queremos decir es que si vamos por allí diciéndolo, probablemente crean que buscamos hacer chismes y que somos como niños chiquitos pidiendo algo; no nos creerán y nos seguirán tratando como una broma"

"Pero si les vamos mostrando gradualmente, cuando la situación lo amerite" Drew tenía una sonrisa de tiburón, tal como el animal, un cazador al acecho "No sabrán que los golpeó; se enteraran a las malas quiénes somos realmente"

Me quede estupefacta un poco, antes de poner una sonrisa como la suya.

Amaba ser una hija de Afrodita.

* * *

Sigo fielmente el tumblr que les mencione, y me he llegado a enamorar de los headcannons de esa persona al punto que no pude evitar usarlos.

Drew un personaje que también ame de ellos; así que me da igual como muchos la miren, será una de las hermanas favoritas de Karoly.

Lamento que el personaje Jonh Vance, siguiendo el orden cronológico Karo llego antes, así que nada.

Iré ampliando los usos del poder de Karo, solo espero que me salga gradual en vez de algo de golpe, pero bueno.


	3. La música nos une

Disclaimer: El mundo donde se basa así como la mayoría de los personajes son de la autoria de Rick Riordan, no mía. Solo me pertenecen algunas cosas de la misma.

 _Este fic participa del reto **Actividad de cabaña: Limpiemos la cabaña** del foro **Campamento Greco-Romano.**_

Se hace referencia del fic "La otra verdad" de PercyPotter69. También se menciona de forma tácita a los Oc **Ari** y **Charly** que no son de mi autoría, solo los tome prestado; espero que no haya problemas.

* * *

Se pelea con el corazón

La música nos une

"Cuando dijiste que querías ayudar con los detalles finales de la limpieza, no pensé que te referías a esto" Muy bien, me retracto de lo que dije hace unos días; Piper si podía dar miedo, y lo sabía ahora que estaba en su blanco de mira.

Bueno, igual comparado con los perros del infierno no daba para taaaanto, ¿verdad?

"Pero si está limpio e inmaculado, incluso puse algo de perfume; del que no da efectos secundarios por supuesto" Lección dura: hay que tener cuidado con lo que se agarra del piso de abajo; no podía tomar cosas de mis hermanos sino quería despertar con un mechón-o varios-menos de cabello, podía usar algunos de los experimentales abajo ya que mis hermanos también gustaban de hacer sus propios cosméticos, solo tenía que procurar que no me desmayara o acabara por salpullido por eso.

Suerte que Mike sabía mantener la boca cerrada.

"No estamos haciendo una fiesta, nos meteremos en problemas" dijo cabezona, con los brazos cruzados y una mirada afilada que me hacía sentir pequeña; Drew, ella, en serio tenía que aprender hacerlo porque no era justo que era la única que no sabía cómo intimidar con los ojos cuando se le daba la gana.

"Quirón está ocupado con unos detalles para ocultar el antiguo campamento y Dionisio renegociando su estatus de director ahora que están también los romanos, ¡es el momento perfecto para una fiesta!"

"Nos meteremos en líos"

"Si lo hacemos con discreción nos podemos salir con las mías; tenemos un arsenal de puta madre abajo y aun no tenemos problemas, ¿quién dice que no podemos salirnos con la nuestra en esta? Lo nuestro es la sutileza"

La líder solo bufo.

"Nos ganaremos algo de cariño de los campistas con una fiesta, no hay semidiós que las rechace" mencione con las manos juntas, implorando "te aseguro que todo lo que quiero con esto es la aceptación, no solo la nuestra, sino la de todo el campamento"

Me miro de reojo, como si no le convenciera del todo.

"Me hago completamente responsable de lo que pase, puedes tirarme como chivo expiatorio cuando llegue Quirón o el señor D si quieres"

"Hecho"

. . .

Cabe aclarar que yo nunca había armado fiestas antes; mi padre no era exactamente permisivo y teniendo 16, prefería no tratar de probar las probabilidades de que me secuestraran si salía de una a las no-sé-que de la madrugada.

Por suerte, luego de asegurar que sería la única castigada mis hermanos estuvieron mucho más cooperativos; por lo visto, hacer cosas por debajo de la mesa no era solo negocio de los de Hermes.

Aunque con el detalle "especial" de la música, tuve que pedir ayuda de John, el único que hablaba español aparte de mí hasta la fecha de nuestra cabaña; además teníamos la misma edad y tenía un carisma envidiable, no era mi favorito como Mike o Drew, pero le tenía mucho cariño.

"Karo, ¿estas segura que esto es buena idea?" me veía con ciertas dudas; yo estaba seleccionando una lista de canciones para poner en la mezcla; hasta ahora había sonado cosas de David Guetta y Taylor Swift, incluso algunos mashups. Yo tenía mis propias ideas, que eran algunos cambios drásticos comparados en la música.

"Seguro; y si no, cuento contigo para que evites que me cuelguen" de acuerdo, no solo le conté de mi plan porque era uno de los míos, también lo hice porque él tenía encantacantar; en una ocasión logro que los animales limpiaran nuestra cabaña. Si podía con eso, debería lograr que no me mataran.

Él asintió, bastante seguro. Era uno de los mayores predicadores del amor y de las bondades de nuestra madre en toda la cabaña, también sabía que protegía a los que quería con fiereza; no creía que me dejaría a mi suerte, menos por esto.

Viendo que se acababa "Wonderland" de Taylor, decidí poner algo que solo aquellos que vivieron del otro del continente o en España podrían entender. Poniendo uno de mis temas favoritos, puse "Vida" de Ricky Martin.

"Ahora hay muchos más diversidad de lo que había sido antes" dije con un micrófono sobre la música, con todo el mundo mirándome sorprendido por el cambio de ritmo "Entiendo que por mucho tiempo, ustedes estuvieron y eran pocos los que tenían culturas diferentes; pero hoy quiero que abracemos y vean también nuestra perspectiva, hoy nos unimos, no como latinoamericanos y estadounidenses, ¡sino como semidioses!"

Hice una seña, y de inmediato llegaron chicos de Deméter con comida, toda comida chatarra hecha a la antigua y nativa del sur o de Centroamérica. Vi tostones, arepitas con nata, suspiros; sabía que una de las personas de esa cabaña era Venezolana, no me sorprendía quizás hubiera más de mi país que otra cosa. Drew me había comentado que en la primera guerra fue su cabaña la que hizo la comida para la guerra, así que me confié de su destreza culinaria; tuve que darles a cambio unos perfumes somníferos y paralizantes-no di detalles sobre porque los tenía-para sellar el trato; incluso algunos extras para los que hablaban español en la cabaña que supervisarían las recetas.

Mientras no terminara en un asesinato, no creía que hubiera lío.

Después de unos segundos de suspenso, oí los vítores de todos los latinoamericanos que se ponían a bailar al ritmo de la canción, y los estadounidenses y otras culturas encogiéndose de hombros y viendo como se tenía que hacer con esto.

Sonreí para mí; aquí era una tierra extraña, con otras costumbres y claro está, música y comida; con esto quería traer un pedazo de nuestra tierra, para que ellos no nos vieran solo como inmigrantes ignorantes-como pasaba con Donald Trump- sino con personas distintas, pero agradables al fin y al cabo. Supuse que comida gratis y una fiesta sería buen incentivo.

"Hacía tiempo que no escuchaba música en mi idioma" seguía en el escritorio con la laptop que manejaba la música cuando oí a alguien que supuse se refería a mí. Me sonroje de golpe.

Al frente mío se encontraba una chica mayor que yo, quizás un año o dos cuando mucho; piel morena, cabello negro largo levemente ondulado y unos ojos oscuros pero encantadores que iban a juego con una ligera sonrisa. Me acordaba de ella, era Reyna; sabía que había tenido que dejar su cargo de pretor para darle el puesto a unos nuevos para que hubiera "igualdad" en el nuevo campamento y así evitar problemas por tener a personas que no estuvieran abiertos a la nueva perspectiva, por lo que me había contado Piper era una persona más tranquila y feliz desde que pudo dejar el cargo, aunque ayudaba bastante.

De acuerdo, yo no era ciega, creía que era una de las semidiosas más hermosas e impresionantes que existieran. A diferencia de varios de mis hermanos que no se fijaban en el género, yo desde hacía tiempo tenía en claro que me habían gustado las chicas.

Así que si, tenía derecho a sentirme nerviosa por tener a una de las más increíbles heroínas al frente mío.

"N-No es nada" ' _Como haga el ridículo frente a ella cavó un hoyo y me muero allí mismo_ ' pensé mientras trataba de calmarme y no volver a tartamudear. "¿Usted también es latinoamericana?" no pude evitar preguntar sorprendida; sabía que mi hermana y ella eran amigas, mas no eso.

"De Puerto Rico, de hecho" asintió un poco, aunque parecía que no quería hablar demasiado del tema "¿Quieres bailar?"

"¿En serio?" trate por todos los medios posibles que no saliera un chillido; ella no parecía bromear o como si fuera algo raro, solo me tendió la mano.

"Vamos Karo, yo te cubro" menciono John con una sonrisa, dándome un ligero empujón para que fuera. Hace un rato tenía la ligera impresión de que estaba nervioso por algo, como si tuviera una noticia que dar; no es que supiera mucho porque trataba de mantener mis poderes bajo control y no inmiscuirme en la vida de nadie.

De todas formas, no era tiempo para pensar en eso.

Tragando un poco, agarre su mano mientras íbamos a la pista de baile; empezando a sonar "Vivir mi vida" de Marc Anthony.

Supongo que debería hacerle caso a la letra y gozar, ¿no?


End file.
